


Bitchcraft

by Atinydokii



Series: Witch’s Brew [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blowjobs, Bonding Marks, Crying, Familiar!Mingi, M/M, Mingi is a cat, Mingi is very judgmental on how he practices his craft, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pentagrams, Porn With Plot, Potions, Riding, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Shower Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Strangers to Lovers, Wax Play, Waxplay, Witch!Yeosang, Yeosang humps Mingi's leg, Yeosang is a witch who is just trying to get by, Yeosang saves Mingi, a little plot, candle wax, cawllection, chapter 2 is just smut, mingi takes such good care of yeosang, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: You see, Yeosang was a witch who preferred to do things his own way. He learned the basic craft early on, but was never a fan of copying spells and recipes straight out of the book. In fact, if he remembers correctly, he’s only opened the last spell book he bought off of Amazon once. Maybe twice but that was unlikely. He preferred to write his own material and put his own twists on it.OrYeosang saves a cat after going ingredient shopping
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Witch’s Brew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060403
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be up for Halloween
> 
> Also thanks AHS for the title

Yeosang had to admit he was a little disappointed. His local magick shop didn’t have all of the materials he needed for the new spell he was working on. Of course, he wasn’t even sure if this spell was going to work. 

You see, Yeosang was a witch who preferred to do things his own way. He learned the basic craft early on, but was never a fan of copying spells and recipes straight out of the book. In fact, if he remembers correctly, he’s only opened the last spell book he bought off of Amazon once. Maybe twice but that was unlikely. He preferred to write his own material and put his own twists on it.

Witchcraft was slowly becoming more acceptable. That meant along with its acceptance, it became more modernized. There were now ebooks and packages you could buy to have all the ingredients you need for a ritual sent right to your door. The wand market was on fire at the moment. The brunette just spent a good chunk of change on an all silver wand, designs and curves carved into it with an amethyst stone at the end. 

Maybe he had a thing for the color purple. 

And those wands weren’t cheap. Yeosang learned early on that if they didn’t cost a bit of money, it was useless. One of the reasons why online shopping as a witch is so difficult. 

He was thinking over the new spell he wanted to try as he was walking down the sidewalk, a heavy jacket on and his face buried into a scarf his grandmother had made him. A small box along with some other garbage was suddenly thrown in front of him, causing his eyebrows to furrow. The witch looked into the alley way, a lone post being his only source of light. 

Taking his wand out of the waist of his pants, he raises the wand gem side up, silently asking for more light. Within a second, a purple glow surrounded the amethyst, now being used as a flashlight. There seemed to be some disturbance in a pile by the side of the building, boxes and plastic rustling. 

He half expected there to be some creepy demon that he may have accidentally summoned and just decided to scare him, but instead he was met with an all black cat. The feline looked exhausted, whimpering as it lays down. Yeosang moves the wand to look at it’s lower half, seeing it’s leg had gotten caught on something and was bleeding. 

“Oh you poor thing.” He mumbled, moving the wand once again but making sure to not shine the light in the cat’s eyes. The witch frowned, squatting in front of it. The cat lifted its head, sniffing the brunette’s hand that was offered to him. Once the cat seemed to not deem him as a threat, he pocketed his wand once more and nervously reached for the cat. 

“Don’t worry. I got you.” Yeosang muttered as he picked up the cat, letting it rest in his arms. The cat was a lot heavier than he expected, though now that he looked at it, it did seem to be a little larger than most cats he has seen. “I got you…” 

Something inside him couldn’t let the cat lay there without help. That’s why even though it was dark outside, surely nearing midnight, he decided to take the feline to his apartment where animals were definitely not allowed. The owner didn’t need to know he was bringing a cat in. That was a problem to solve later. 

He was stiff as he pulled the keys out of his pocket, trying his best not to drop the cat in the hand he was holding it in. The door creaked open, Yeosang trying to gather himself and not dropping anything as he kicked the door closed behind him. When that didn’t work, he had to push it closed the rest of the way with his bottom. 

“Stay here, okay?” There was really no reason to say it as he lays down the cat on his couch since it couldn’t understand him, but he still did before going to lock the door then going into the kitchen. The sound of rattling could be heard as he opened cabinet over cabinet, searching for the small bottle he knew he had somewhere. 

It took a few minutes before he found a bottle of gel he had made in a clear potion jar. Otherwise known as a mason jar that at one point had been filled with jelly. The witch also grabbed a first aid kit with bandages and cleaner inside that he kept in the kitchen as well since that was where he did most of his experimenting. 

“Okay… Let’s see what you got…” He kneels in front of the couch, watching the cat’s eyes barely stay open. He lightly snaps his fingers, a purple glow surrounding the cat. “Now this shouldn’t hurt…”

The gash on his leg was pretty bad. The magick used was to help numb the cat, knowing when he poured the cleaner on the wound it would hurt like hell. A small towel was placed under the leg before pouring the medical cleanser over the wound. He physically braced himself to hear a hiss and feel the cat’s claws in his skin, though it never happened.

“You’re doing well.” He mumbled, gently patting the wound before pouring a bit more on it. The lid of the potion jar was soon twisted off, a scent of grass and flowers filling the room. “This should help.”

The concoction was poured into his hand, a small amount being rubbed around the area of the wound but not directly on it. It was a pain reliever potion he had made when he got a really bad bruise, so he hoped it would work on cats as well. He finished it off by wrapping a self adhesive wrap over a few pieces of gauze and around its leg.

The witch took the fact that the cat wasn’t currently screaming as a good sign, next getting a bowl for some water. 

“Shit… It probably needs food…” He scoured the fridge and freezer, looking for anything he could feed the cat. He also looked into the pantry, only finding a small can of tuna after his searching. 

“Cat’s like fish… right?” The witch shrugged before getting out a small plate and opening the can, almost gagging at the smell. You’d think after all of the messed up potions he had made with awful odors, he wouldn’t react that way at the smell of _fish_. 

Still, his nose twitched at the scent as he tried to get it in a smaller bowl. Once both were filled, he set them on the ground of his kitchen, washing his hands soon after to make sure he didn’t reek of anything. 

“Okay, let’s see-“ He paused in front of his couch, watching the kitten with closed eyes and it’s stomach slowly expanding with each breath. Asleep. It was asleep. Thank the gods. 

The witch pulled his phone out to look at the time, seeing it close to reaching two in the morning. Yeosang probably needed to sleep soon as well. Tiptoeing to the light switch, he turned it off to allow the cat to sleep more comfortably. He tried his best not to make a noise as he crept to his bedroom where he very quietly closed the door. 

Not that he knew why he was being so careful for a cat. Most cats that he knew wouldn’t give two shits whether they woke someone up or not. 

Maybe he was scared of getting bad juju as ridiculous as it sounds. 

He would worry more about it tomorrow. For now he just undressed to his underwear, searching in his drawer for a pair of sleep shorts and not even bothering to find a shirt. It was too late for that and he was becoming tired fairly quickly. Tucking himself into bed, it only took a few moments before he fell right asleep.

;

_Clank!_

Yeosang shot up in his bed at the sound of metal hitting the floor. It was loud, sounding like one of the giant pots he kept in one of the cabinets. For a second Yeosang wondered if the cat had knocked something over, but whatever was pushed over sounded too big to be pushed over by a cat. 

Slipping out of the bed carefully, he pulled a random shirt on that he had on the floor and looked around for some sort of weapon. His eyes first landed on a crystal cluster that he was too tired to remember the name of. He just grabbed it, deciding it would be heavy enough to knock an intruder out before slowly creeping towards his door. 

The padding of feet across his kitchen tile floor could be heard as he tiptoed down the hall from his room. He peeked into the kitchen, seeing a tall man with black hair standing in front of his stove. In his hands was a Tupperware box with one of his potions in it. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” Yeosang’s eyes widened as the stranger spoke. 

“Forgive me for snooping around. I was hoping to make you something to eat as a thank you, but came across this instead.” He looked back at the liquid in the plastic container. 

“As a thank you..? Who-“ The witch looked over the stranger, noticing a gash on his leg. Just like where the cat was injured. Suddenly it began to make sense. The dark hair, his cat-like eyes, the identical injury. 

“Are you the cat I brought home last night?” He lowered his hand holding the rock, relaxing once more. 

“Yes, I am. Sorry about the trouble… I hope you don’t mind I also took some of your clothes. I didn’t want to scare you too bad this morning.” Yeosang finally looked him over, noticing he was wearing a shirt of his and some pants. “I do want to thank you in some way though.” 

“How about starting with who you are..?” He asked as the stranger closed to Tupperware, setting it back on the counter. 

“I do owe you that at least. My name is Mingi. I’m a familiar as I’m sure you’ve guessed.” Mingi smiled softly at him. Yeosang looked at his face before back at his leg. 

“I’m Yeosang… You probably shouldn’t be standing on it. The weight will cause it to bleed again.” The bandages must have broken off when he shifted. The witch sighed and set the rock to the side, barely catching the familiar glancing at it. “Go sit back on my couch. I’ll rebandage it for you. You can repay me by telling me how you ended up in this situation.”

Mingi scurried off after being shooed away by him. He took out the medical kit once again along with the potion he had used last night, replacing it with the container the familiar had pulled out. The audacity. 

Yeosang has a feeling he meant no harm though. He was just mysterious. What confused him a bit was the fact he didn’t seem to have a master… Well, he didn’t like that term. More so a partner he bonded with. That’s what most familiars did, so why was this one out and about getting hurt?

The witch came out of the kitchen to see the familiar sitting on his couch, examining the wound on his leg. Yeosang didn’t want to intrude, Mingi seemed to be deep in thought, but he said he would change out the bandages. 

“So,” the brunette started as he walked over, kneeling on the ground in front of him and setting the medical kit aside, “mind telling me what happened?” An eyebrow was raised, waiting for him to speak before he began pulling out an antiseptic cleaner and some cream.

“Let’s just say I was sticking my nose where it didn’t belong… When I was caught they made sure I had a reminder not to come back.” He mumbled, smiling softly as the other began to treat the wound. It was easier to see in his human form, not looking as bad as it did the day before without the matted and bloody fur surrounding it. 

“And who is _they_?” Yeosang pressed on as he applied the cream to the wound, next pulling out a large piece of gauze and medical tape. He unfortunately didn’t have a bandaid big enough this time. 

“Werewolf pack.” That was all he had to see before Yeosang gave him a look of disbelief. 

“The hell is wrong with you?! Did you want to die?!” The witch shook his head disapprovingly. 

“Not really. Just wanted to see what they were hiding.” It was hard to believe Mingi was talking so nonchalantly about it, but Yeosang guessed it was just part of his mysterious aura. 

“Well assuming it’s a bite mark,” he began to put everything back in his kit, “you shouldn’t walk on it much. If you want to stay here while it heals, I don’t mind. Just don’t go messing in my potions again.”

“You keep your potions in Tupperware boxes?” 

“What’s so wrong with that?! I’m broke, okay. Besides, they work just fine.” He huffed with a roll of his eyes. 

“The sharpie you used to write the potion name on it was almost smudged off completely. You know you can get potion bottles and labels as an investment?” Mingi watched the little witch as he walked back into the kitchen. 

“I very much like my plastic tubs, thank you.” He swore he could feel the grin in the air.

;

They cohabitate pretty well. The first few days it was awkward. Mingi freely looked through his bookshelf quite a bit and examined all his supplies.

If you could even call them that. 

“What are you doing?” The familiar walked into the kitchen late one night, smelling a horrendous aroma and coming to the sight of the witch stirring something in a crock pot. 

A crock pot. 

“I’m making a potion.” Yeosang simply states. 

“Where is your cauldron?” Mingi looked around but didn’t see anything. 

“It’s right here.” He tapped the side of the pot. 

“You’re kidding…” 

“I’m sorry I can’t afford a fancy black cauldron that you see in the movies.” He stuck his tongue out at him before returning to the potion. 

Yeosang also found out a few things about Mingi. 

The first is that he was way older than Yeosang thought. From the couch he watched the smaller sign for a box that was shipped to him at the front door. Mingi was shocked when the brunette opened it and saw some books and some herbs. 

“I ordered it online. They just ship it to my house.” Yeosang gave him a weird look. 

“How..?” That is how Yeosang sat on his laptop next to Mingi later that day, showing him how practically anything could be bought online. Name it, and you could buy it. He seemed stunned, apparently the last time he worked with a witch was pre-internet days. 

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have left it logged in. 

It was only a few days later when he was about to go shopping for some new clothes when he checked his bank account to make sure he had enough money. His eyes widened at the large amount taken out, next to it saying _Amazon Purchase_. 

“What did you buy?!” He walked out of his room in his pajamas to see the familiar on his laptop. He just raised an eyebrow as Yeosang shoved his phone in his face, the transaction pulled up. 

“Oh, I thought you could use some _actual_ witchcraft supplies. I bought you some potion bottles, a label maker, and a mini cauldron.” Yeosang couldn’t help but let his jaw drop. 

“Also, most of these books you have are inaccurate so I found some that I remember reading so you can have better material to learn from.”

That’s how three days later, they were going through all his containers and throwing some of them out. To be fair, some of them definitely looked like they were growing something they shouldn’t be inside them. Those he was fine throwing away. The ones that he wasn’t fine with were the ones that were completely fine except the faded sharpie on the top. 

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with keeping this- I could use it for food!” 

“You’re going to put food in a container you had a potion in that you specifically made for someone to get sick when it is ingested?” He hated that Mingi had a point. 

He replaced every container with a fancy looking potion bottle. They were pretty cheap, but Mingi bought a lot of them… At least thirty. 

Yeosang stopped fighting after a while. The familiar meant no harm. In fact, he was trying to help the witch. Just in his own slightly inconsiderate way. The label maker was honestly a big help. He didn’t have the best handwriting, so being able to put the little stickers on the glass after pouring the potion in was something he could appreciate. 

Mingi even helped him organize the place a bit. The cabinets were nicely cleaned and the jars and bottles stored in a systematic way that Yeosang was sure he would forget soon. By then, the wound on Mingi’s leg was about halfway healed. He could comfortably walk on it without problem and had no reason to stay longer, but neither of them mentioned it. In fact, they rather enjoyed each other’s company. 

Mingi was also very useful when his leg was finally healed. Yeosang was frustrated beyond belief one day when he forgot an ingredient. 

“I can’t believe I forgot the rosemary…” He held his head in his hands. It seemed Mingi had heard, because a couple hours later, he returned in his cat form, Rosemary in his mouth. Yeosang would pet him, the black cat purring against his hand. 

It was a few months before Mingi popped the question. No not to marry him! 

“Yeosang. Allow me to be your familiar. I owe you and I enjoy being with you.” Yeosang was shocked to say the least. He should have seen it coming but thought at some point Mingi would get bored and want to leave. No one with something to do goes and infiltrates a werewolf pack first of all. 

Yeosang was happy to accept though, stuttering a little as he let out a “yes”. You see, the witch had begun to grow a little crush on the familiar. It started with his laugh, the way his eyes would turn into crescents when Mingi would leave Yeosang flabbergasted. The second was the soft teasing Mingi liked to do. Yeosang wasn’t annoyed by it. On the contrary, it made his stomach feel like there were butterflies in them. 

Don’t ask how he knows. 

The third is how close the two of them had gotten. Both on an emotional and physical level. Mingi would let Yeosang rest his head in his lap and complain about his day and how someone was rude to him at the café he worked at. 

“I may have put a spell on his coffee. I hope he’s shitting his guts out.” 

Mingi got closer as well, sometimes leaning against Yeosang and resting his head on his shoulder, or coming up behind him and reaching into the shelves that Yeosang always had trouble reaching for. He would simply blush and thank him to which Mingi would ruffle his hair a little. 

Mingi also liked to sleep cuddled up to Yeosang in his cat form. He would either curl up by his legs or sometimes rest his head on his chest. A few times Yeosang woke up to Mingi in his human form and freaked out a bit. Perhaps he changed at night without realizing? One day he did wake up to Mingi in his human form. Except this time he was awake. 

Sleepy eyes were trained on him, causing Yeosang’s already slightly red and swollen face to blush darker. 

“Mingi..?” He asked before yawning. 

“Yeosang… I have a question.” He raised an eyebrow at him, beginning to open his mouth to speak before he was cut off. “No it can’t wait.” 

So this was serious. 

The witch sat up a little, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“What is it?” He watched as Mingi sat up as well, for the first time he looked nervous, not as confident and composed as he normally is. 

“Will you be my partner?” At first Yeosang was confused. His mind went to the many different things that could mean. His heart panged when he thought of a romantic partnership, but why would Mingi want that with him? 

“I thought we were..? You’re my familiar?” Mingi just shook his head. 

“No… like… bonded partners. In my time… We would get partners, I guess you would call it soulmates, and bond with them after courting for a while. I want to do that with you.” Yeosang swore he was going to get lockjaw one day from how often the familiar surprises him and caused his jaw to drop. 

“You want… to date? Like… a couple?” Yeosang’s heart was surely going to beat out of his chest. 

“Is that what your generation calls it? If so, yes.” He paused with a laugh. “Familiars live until they find their partner… I’ve lived so long thinking I’ll be immortal, that my soulmate didn’t exist or I already missed out. But… I think it’s you, Yeosang.” Mingi reached out and held his hand tightly. 

That’s how they became a couple.

;

Another few months went by and the two fell easily into each other. In almost an instant they would cuddle, lay together, sleep together, and share kisses. Yeosang never asked how old Mingi was, but he had to have some experience by the way he was so skilled with his tongue. Mingi would be on top of him, straddling his hips as he pinned his hands to the bed, kissing Yeosang until he felt light headed.

Mingi could tell Yeosang was inexperienced. He would smile whenever the witch would sit in his lap and press hesitant kisses to his neck or would nibble on the skin, always asking afterwards if it hurt. Mingi would reassure him they didn’t and proudly wear the small hickeys when they went out to the town. 

The first time they did anything intimate was in the shower. 

“I’m going to go wash up, okay? Then we can work on that new potion you wanted to try.” Mingi asked after putting away all the groceries. A hand on his sleeve stopped him from turning, a blushing and shy Yeosang looking up at him. 

“Can I… uh… Can I join you?” It surprised them both, the most they did was make out shirtless and let their hands wonder their torso. Yeosang was worried Mingi wouldn’t be ready for it, but he was quick to respond. 

“Yes. I would love it if you would.” A sigh of relief escaped his lips that he had been nibbling on in worry. He followed the taller into the bathroom, watching as he turned the water on and steam began to fog up the mirror. 

“I’ll turn around and get undressed then get in to make sure the water is okay.” Mingi smiled reassuringly at Yeosang before pivoting and beginning to undress. Yeosang found himself turning as well, unable to watch him undress as he pulled his own shirt of his head. 

“It’s ready.” He heard Mingi say as he pulled off his shorts, his cock half hard. 

“Don’t laugh when I get in.” The witch mumbled as he stepped closer. 

“Why would I?” Mingi poked his head out of the shower, eyes soon trailing to his groin. Yeosang’s cock was pretty, small, and red while leaking from the tip. 

“Don’t look!” Yeosang quickly placed his hands over his crotch, waiting for Mingi to look away. 

“S-sorry!” He closed his eyes, waiting for him to get in. He felt some of the water being blocked off and heard a sweet sigh, finally opening his eyes and seeing the witch in front of him. His golden skin was so pretty. They stayed in silence, letting the steam fill the shower. 

Mingi finally broke the silence, his own cock hardening for the past few minutes. 

“Yeosang…” He called huskily, placing a hand on his shoulder as he leaned in from behind and kissed his neck softly. “Every bit of you is beautiful. So beautiful. Want to get my hands all over you.” His hands began to wrap around him, resting over his stomach and chest. 

The brunette’s cock visibly twitched at his partner’s words, tilting his head to the side to give him more access. The witch gasped as he pressed back and felt exactly how hard and big Mingi was between the cleft of his ass. 

“Fuck… Mingi…” He finally turned around, standing on the tip of his toes. Their lips met in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth as he slots their hips together and begins to grind. 

“God, Yeosang.” Mingi breathed against his lips, reaching down and stroking his length. 

“Will you use your mouth on me? Please, Sangie?” He pulled out the affectionate nickname that always melted him in a puddle. There was no hesitation as Yeosang fell to his knees, licking at the tip of his cock once his hand was around it. He tried to grind against the shower floor, but made a pained noise as the friction was unpleasant. 

“Here. Use my leg.” Mingi pushed his leg between his legs, Yeosang not even thinking of how humiliating it was to hump his leg like a dog. He just wanted to feel good. He started with kisses along the underside of the familiars length, tongue pressing into the vein that always made him feel good. 

Mingi leaned against the shower wall with a groan when he lowered his mouth, sucking his ball into his mouth for only a second before doing the same to the other. 

“Sangie.” Mingi moaned out, causing Yeosang to finally wrap his lips around the head and give a small suck. It was then he began to grind on his leg, feeling his cock and balls drag against the skin. Yeosang got messier the more he did it and the more of Mingi’s length he took into his mouth until he was at the base and tears were forming in his eyes. 

He knew Mingi was moaning something, perhaps praising him but he couldn’t hear. He was too focused on the cock in his mouth and the speed he was humping his leg at. 

Soon enough they were both getting desperate, Mingi’s and Yeosang’s hips both out of rhythm as they search for their release. Yeosang made sure to swallow all of Mingi’s cum, ignoring the salty taste and sucking him dry until he was moaning. A hand pulled at his hair, getting him to pull off and focus on his own release. 

“Cum for me, little witch.” That’s all it took before he stilled, cumming all over his leg. The substance was quickly washed away by the water, leaving Yeosang to sit in the mess that wasn’t in the stream. Mingi sat with him, rubbing his cheek and pressing kisses to it. 

“It’s okay. You did so good for me.” Mingi mumbled into his brown hair, soothing him as he caught his breath. Yeosang was checked out, letting the familiar wash him off before sitting him on the counter after turning the water off, grabbing a towel. 

“So good for me. You did so good.” He used it to dry the witch’s hair and body, making sure he was completely dry before moving to his own. 

“Let’s do the potion later and instead get you in some comfy clothes and in bed, okay?” Mingi asked once they were both dry to which Yeosang just nodded. 

“I can’t wait to bond with you, Yeosang.” He said softly before pressing a kiss to his lips. He had to admit, he couldn’t wait either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang never expected this to happen when he saved the kitten off the street. He never expected the black cat he rescued that was bleeding from his leg would become to mean so much to him. 
> 
> Mingi never expected this to happen when he was saved by a little witch. He never expected the witch that took care of him would mean so much to him.

Yeosang never expected this to happen when he saved the kitten off the street. He never expected the black cat he rescued that was bleeding from his leg would become to mean so much to him. 

Mingi never expected this to happen when he was saved by a little witch. He never expected the witch that took care of him would mean so much to him. 

Ever since they decided to “court”, as Mingi continued to call it, they fell in love more and more every day. Not only that, but Mingi was understanding. Yeosang knew what it meant to be bonded with a familiar. He may not be the best witch but he wasn’t dumb. 

He knew there were rituals to it, spells and chants they performed before they could truly be bonded together. The ritual entailed pentagrams, candles, spells, and chants… 

But not in the usual way. 

It was more intimate than anything Yeosang had ever done. Where the witch would draw a pentagram on the floor, the pentagram would be drawn on their bodies. Where the candles would circle him, the wax would be used to make these pentagrams. The chants he would normally recite would be said between moans and deep kisses. 

When Mingi explained in detail, Yeosang couldn’t help but blush. Sure they had been intimate plenty of times. Mingi took his virginity and he was so glad because he was sure after Mingi fucked him no other cock would satisfy him. 

Mingi was long and thick and he insisted the smaller had to take four fingers before he would even consider pressing the head of his cock inside him. Yeosang didn’t believe him until he actually pushed in and Yeosang swore it was impossible to be as full as he felt. 

They kept themselves pretty vanilla. Mingi treasured Yeosang. He wouldn’t think about hurting him unless Yeosang asked. 

Gentle kisses were pressed against his neck as they began to pull out supplies for the ritual. They only had one chance to do this for a while. Yeosang hated that the full moon was the only time they could do big spells like this. He didn’t like having to conform to a schedule. 

Mingi could tell he was nervous though. That’s why he continued to trail kisses up and down his neck and rub his arms gently, easing his nerves as he pulled the various items out. 

First he pulled out a few candles, a pretty purple color since it was Yeosang’s favorite. The spell also called for various items that represented intimacy. They had collected a few roses from their local flower shop, a beautiful statue of the goddess Oshun, the goddess of intimacy, and a glass of red wine for them both to drink after the ritual is complete. 

Yeosang had to admit, this felt a little odd. He understood why they couldn’t just fuck, but the addition of other objects was strange. Namely the candles. His skin is already tingling from the thought of the wax landing on his skin and burning. 

He must have been too far in his head because he suddenly heard murmuring in his ear. 

“Yeosang? You okay? Baby?” Yeosang turned around to face the familiar. 

“Sorry, I zoned out for a minute there.” A chuckle escaped his lips before Mingi smiled, leaning down to kiss him. 

“That’s okay. Are you sure you’re ready for this? You know we can wait if you aren’t…” Yeosang shook his head, waving the thought off. 

“I want to. I want to officially be yours. I want our bond to be complete.” He reached up, cupping the taller’s face before leaning in and kissing him once again. 

Their lips molded together sweetly, slow but powerful as Mingi wrapped his arms around his waist. He couldn’t help but laugh at the whine the witch let out when he pulled away. 

“We have to save it. You’ll be able to kiss me as much as you want soon. Come on. Let’s bring everything to the room.” He picked up the candles while Yeosang picked up the lighter, a glass of wine, and a cup of ice cubes for the wax burns when they were done. 

They were set on the nightstand aside, Yeosang flicking the lighter on and lighting the candles. They had to wait a bit for the wax to begin to burn. In the meantime Mingi turned the lights off. 

Yeosang’s heart rate picked up. It was really happening. He was about to do the bonding ritual with his lover. His lover that he met by chance. 

The brunette was pulled out of his thoughts when a hand lifted his chin, the candles giving off enough light for the two to find each other’s eyes. 

“My beautiful witch. So so sweet for me.” He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I want to worship your body forever… Wake up next to you… Have you be _mine_.”

Yeosang couldn’t help the whimper that came past his parted lips. Mingi only smirked before leaning down, starting from his jaw and slowly kissing along it. Once he got to the spot under his ear, Yeosang’s knees almost buckled. It was so sensitive there and Mingi knew it. 

That’s why he spent such a long time planting open mouthed kisses there, nibbling every once and awhile. He soon lowered his hands, picking Yeosang up under his thighs as he continued to kiss along the skin of his neck. 

Soft sheets were under him as he was laid down, arms around Mingi’s neck pulling him with him. Their lips connected once more, a deep moan coming from Mingi’s throat that had no business being as hot as it was. 

The smaller hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until Mingi pulled away, caving him between his arms. Yeosang always felt so small underneath the familiar. He felt small, fragile, and taken care of when he was under him. 

Mingi was just so _big_. He practically engulfed the other, covering his body from head to toe. Mingi sat back as he took in the sight of his lover sprawled on the bed, already panting and red in the face. 

“Remember… You have to hold out as long as you can. When you can’t hold it anymore, you can cum. I’ll do the same…” Yeosang knew better than to whine at that. Mingi loved to not let his orgasm until he was begging but this time it wasn’t a choice. “Do you remember the chant? For when we both finish?”

Yeosang gave a nod, Mingi smiling and pressing his plump lips to his forehead. 

“My good little witch. So perfect for me.” His words affected Yeosang like a drug, getting high off the praise. Mingi knew he was doing it too. He loved to compliment Yeosang, who was in his eyes, the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Even gods and goddesses couldn’t compare. 

One last kiss was pressed to his forehead before he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was rougher, more desperate and needy. Almost immediately did they both moan loudly, tasting each other with their tongues. The witch’s hands moved into Mingi’s locks of hair, the familiar sneaking his own under his shirt. 

Mingi’s palms were warm, gently caressing his sides and stomach under his shirt. The kiss was broken as he threw his head back, feeling the pad of his long finger swipe over his nipple. 

Mingi just kissed down the other side of his neck, sucking on his Adam’s Apple that bobbed with each jolt. Yeosang could already feel himself getting hard, which was embarrassing because he knew he had to hold out for a while. 

The shirt was pushed up, under his armpits as the familiar’s lips moved to his chest. His thumb continued to play with one nipple, his mouth slowly migrating towards the other. A pretty keen was let out when he wrapped his lips around the hardened nub. 

All the noises coming out of his lover’s mouth were intoxicating. Yeosang always sounded so pretty in bed, this time seemed different though. They were lighter, desperation sleeping through each moan more than usual. 

_He wanted more_. 

Mini pinched the nipple, hearing Yeosang gasp before he bites the one inside his mouth, slowly pulling off before the bud slips from his teeth. Without giving Yeosang a chance to recoup, he moved to the other nipple, immediately wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard. His hand snuck under the witch’s back when he arched off the bed, pressing his body into his. 

“Mingi~” He moaned out his name, causing a growl to escape him. He moved his free hand down to palm at Yeosang’s cock, squeezing it just enough for Yeosang to feel his eyes cross under his eyelids. 

“Baby… Look at me.” He said after he pulled his mouth off the red nipple, moving his hand away as well and causing Yeosang to make a frustrated noise. Still, his eyes opened and he looked into Mingi’s, a soft expression on his face. 

“Do you want to go first? Or do you want me to go first so you can see it?” He knew exactly what he was talking about. This was the most nervous part of the entire ritual. Yeosang looked over at the purple candles, seeing the wax drip and the goddess statue staring straight at him, as if to give him encouragement. 

“I-I’ll go first.” He looked back at Mingi with determination, but still a bit of fear in his eyes. Mingi gave a small nod, kissing his cheek before he sat back up and pulled Yeosang’s shirt the rest of the way off. 

“It’ll hurt… I’m warning you now. If you want to stop and take a break just let me know.” Yeosang nodded. He knew they made candles for this kind of thing but unfortunately the ritual called for real candles and not ones made for sex. 

Brown eyes watched as the familiar reached over, holding a candlestick near the base where it hadn’t melted yet. 

“Are you ready..?” Once again another nod was given, but it wasn’t enough for Mingi. 

“I’m ready.” 

“Okay… Here I go.” Yeosang immediately hissed as the first splatter of wax hit his chest. It was so painful. Before he could say anything another dropped against his skin, then another. Tears already slipped from his eyes as they continued, making a large circle on his chest. 

“Ah!” He let out a particularly loud cry when the wax landed on his nipple. 

“I’m sorry baby. Here, we can take a break.” He felt a thumb rub the tears under his eyes, taking deep breaths as he felt the wax harden onto his chest. Mingi let a litany of praises out, soothing Yeosang until he opened his eyes again. 

He looked at Mingi, who seemed worried but still had a soft smile on his face. He then looked at his chest, seeing the purple wax form a large circle. Yeosang reached up, grabbing the pillow under his head as he took a deep breath. 

“O-Okay… You can continue.” He took a dry swallow. 

“You sure?” He gently rubbed at his side. 

“Mhm…”

Yeosang braced himself as he felt the wax drip again. Each line felt more painful than the next, tears already falling from his eyes again. It felt like hours before it finally stopped, the last of the wax drying up and leaving his skin burning underneath. 

Mingi immediately set the candle to the side, leaning over and kissing Yeosang all over his face, licking up the tears. 

“You did so good, baby. I’m sorry it hurt. I’m so proud of you.” Mingi continued to reassure him, knowing it was a lot for the witch from his reaction alone and the fact that they’ve never done something like this. He caressed Yeosang’s face. 

“Do you want me to go next? Or do something else.” He leaned down to nuzzle his neck, letting his hand return to palm over his cock. 

“I-I want to sit on your cock when I do it.” Mingi choked at the sudden filthy words that were just said. 

“Fuck, little witch. Let’s get you stretched out then, huh? Think you can get me nice and hard for you while I do that?” It was endearing how eager the brunette was to do that. 

Yeosang helped him pull off his shirt, soon going to pull his pants down as well. When Mingi laid back on the bed, he pulled him close by the waist of his jeans before unzipping them. The witch pushed them off the rest of the way, watching as the familiar began to stroke himself. 

Large hands guided his hips until the signal was clear and Yeosang straddled his face on his knees. While hearing the sound of the cap of a lube bottle opening, he leaned down so his breath was ghosting around his cock. It twitched in interest, Yeosang gathering spit in his mouth before his lips hovered over the head of his large dick and let the saliva drip from his mouth. 

As the spit rolled down his length, delicate fingers wrapped around it and began to stroke, Mingi’s cock already partially hard. At the same time, Yeosang felt a cold finger at his entrance, gently circling the rim. 

“Easy, baby.” His low voice soothes him as he pressed a finger inside him. Like everything else, the taller took his time prepping his witch. Careful touches and slow movements were taken to assure Yeosang that he would be gentle with him. 

It must have worked because it wasn’t long until Yeosang was giving the pink head kitten licks, tasting Mingi as if it was the first time. His tongue grew more bold until his swollen lips wrapped around the tip only, humming as he gave a soft suck. 

A deep groan came from his chest as he slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of his entrance. Yeosang’s hole would clench every time Mingi began to pull his finger out, as if begging for it to stay so he wasn’t empty. 

Just as Yeosang took more into his mouth, Mingi began to press a second finger into him, feeling the witch groan around him. The vibrations sent a shiver up Mingi’s spine, accidentally thrusting a bit too hard into the brunette’s mouth and causing him to gag. 

“Sorry.” He apologized before he began to thrust his two fingers in and out of him. With a momentum set, Yeosang tried to meet it with his hips, his head bobbing along his dick at the same pace. Mingi almost purred, beginning to curl his fingers to find the spot into his witch that would make him see stars. 

The guttural moan that escaped Yeosang when he finally found it made him smirk. 

“Did I find it, little witch? Does it feel good?” He rubbed at it for a few seconds before he pulled his fingers away only so he could fit a third inside him. 

“Mmm…” Was all he got, Yeosang too blissed and focused on sucking Mingi’s cock to pull off and give him a real answer. It was good enough for now. Mingi just continued to thrust his fingers in and out, only pressing against his prostate every now and then. The stretch felt amazing when he spread his three fingers, his entrance clenching once again. 

He figured he did enough when Yeosang was unable to continue to bob his head, only whining and trying to meet his fingers with his hips. It was hard to not chuckle when a whine escaped the smaller as he pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube onto the sheets next to him. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, drawing soft circles on his hips until he pulled his mouth off his hard dick. He looked over his shoulder, and Mingi swore he could have came at the sight alone. 

The witch was already debauched. His lips were swollen and wet from sucking him off. His pupils were dilated and almost completely back, his skin rosy from sweating. 

“Turn around, little witch. I want to be inside you.” As requested, Yeosang turned around and straddled his waist, reaching for the bottle of lube. The gel was poured onto his fingers, soon wrapping around his spit covered cock just to make sure the glide was easy. 

Mingi’s tongue wet his lips that suddenly seemed too dry. The sight of his pretty partner slicking up his cock, soon will be sitting on it, made him crave his lover even more. The two moaned in unison, the tip of the familiar’s cock slipping past his rim with the rest of his length to follow. 

“God…” Yeosang threw his head back, taking deep breaths as he got used to the feeling. He swears no matter how many times he takes Mingi, his cock always stretched him to the point where he wasn’t sure he could feel any fuller. 

They sat like that for a few moments, the witch gathering himself while large hands rubbed over his thighs to soothe him. The burn of the wax on his chest had almost faded completely, which reminded him of the task at hand. 

He lifted his head once again so their eyes met, Mingi’s holding so much love and adoration for Yeosang. He couldn’t help but return the look, giving a soft smile to the taller. 

“Are you ready, Yeosang? Can you draw a pentagram just like I did?” One of his hands moved up to caress his waist. The brunette just nodded, reaching over for the candle. 

Mingi was so trusting of him, so encouraging yet he still found himself nervous. Even as he tilted the candle and let the first drops of wax land onto his skin, he watched his face for any sign of pain. Yeosang found none, instead focusing on the circle he was slowly making. It was nowhere near as clean as the one Mingi had made, but it was close enough. 

He tried to do it as quickly as possible but still have it look like a pentagram. As he finished, he heard Mingi chuckle, causing him to playfully glare at him as he set the candle to the side. 

“I’m sorry I can’t make pentagrams as well as you can, Mingi.” The familiar just laughed before reaching up to cup his face and pull him down so their noses touched. 

“Are you ready? The ritual is almost complete. We will be bonded forever.” The sentence made him smile, leaning up to kiss Yeosang before returning his hands on his thighs and resting his head on the pillow. 

Instead of answering, Yeosang placed his hands on his stomach for purchase as he slowly began to raise himself on his cock so slowly before lowering himself back down to the base. Thankfully Mingi helped him by placing his hands on his waist and bouncing him on his cock, putting some of the strain off his legs. 

The brunette leaned forward to where their lips hovered over each other, panting as Mingi began to buck his hips up. 

“I love you so much, Yeosang.” 

“I love you too.” He replied before lowering himself to bruisingly kiss Mingi. By then they had held it off long enough. 

“Cum, baby. Cum with me.” All it took was his low voice and one last kiss for the two of them to cum with each other, Mingi filling Yeosang to the brim and Yeosang releasing his load onto Mingi’s chest. 

At the same time a gust of wind blew out all the candles in the room, only the light from the full moon peeking through their window illuminating the space. They both rode out their orgasm, only breaking to breathe and for Yeosang to lift himself up so he was seated again. 

Yeosang took the glass of wine with a shaky hand, bringing the red liquid to his lips before taking a sip. Some of it spilled down his chin, but he didn’t bother to wipe it up as he then handed the glass to Mingi. 

As soon as they had both taken a sip from the glass and set it to the side, they proceeded to the last step of the ritual. 

_”May our souls become one, so blessed be.”_

A kiss sealed it, the feeling almost immediate to both of them. Their insides felt warm, like a fire was burning in their hearts that wasn’t unwelcomed. 

As soon as that warmth faded, Yeosang suddenly felt more exhausted than he had ever felt in his life. Mingi must have noticed because he slowly lifted the smaller off his softening cock and helped him lay to the side. Immediately, soft kisses were pressed all over his face, Yeosang groaning at how sweaty he must be. 

“You did so good for me. My soulmate. My partner. I am so happy to be yours only and have you as mine.” Mingi continued the soft praise between each kiss. They soothed him, until his breathing was back to normal and he was able to open his eyes. 

Mingi left to go get a wet rag to clean them both, making sure to take care of Yeosang first. He peeled off the wax, pressing soft kisses against the red spots that were left. Yeosang was thankful they thought of the ice as it cooled his skin despite the small amount of pain. 

As soon as the wax was gone a rag gently slid across his body. He only twitched a little when Mingi cleaned between his legs, softly apologizing as he knew it must be sensitive. 

Once they were both clean they both slid under the blanket, keeping each other warm. 

“Mingi…”

“Yes, my little witch?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

;

Yeosang looked at his wrist in awe, seeing the black pattern wrapped around it. Mingi has one as well, identical to his. Bonding marks. 

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Mingi brought his wrist up to his lips to kiss him. 

“We really are one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes thank you for reading ily


End file.
